


Exchange Ⅰ

by narraci



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transporter, M/M, 玩命快递设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “梆梆梆”的土音在他脑中回荡。他不会跳舞。





	Exchange Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 就是借玩命速递3的桥段写一写我西皮  
玩命3那一年的旧文  
我rps借了杰森老师的梗，那杰森老师是不是也能借一下我rps的梗？（不

风吹在他脸上是热的，还夹着沙子。他眯起眼睛打量着那个褐发的男人，褐色的卷发在风中飘舞，贴在他的额头和脸颊上，扬在风中，背着光他看不出对方的表情，夕阳刺着他的眼睛，他意识到对方在笑，微笑，然后是无声的大笑。

“嗨，波兰人，想要这个么？”对方的右手举在空中，形成黑色的剪影，一串钥匙在他手指下晃动。

“我不是波兰人。”他的波兰口音重得要命，硬邦邦的。

“没人在乎。”声音中的笑意简直不加掩饰。

“把车钥匙给我。”他努力想要夺回主动权。

“你知道我想要什么，”对方略微走近了一点，“你脱衣服，我就把钥匙给你。”

他在心里尖叫着怒骂着，他想他到底做错了什么遇到这么个疯子，眼前望过去是一片辽阔，他想躲进他身后的车中，奥迪A8，黑色的，安静的外表下配备着前置的超级跑车发动机，舒适的座椅，他的伙伴，他的配偶，他的家……但钥匙在那个疯子的手里。

他解开了西装扣子，脱下，甩在了地上，他瞪着钥匙的影子，深色的眼神，知道还不够。

“嘿，你不会跳舞吗？没有人教过你吗？”声音穿过风显得有些沙哑，他们都没有吃多少东西，也没有喝多少水，“我可不会为了这种表现付账。”

“是你说脱衣服的。”

“还有跳舞。”

他不会跳舞。

“梆梆梆”的土音在他脑中回荡。他不会跳舞。

他松了松领带，才意识到自己很紧张。

“你需要伴奏吗？”语气中有一丝倦怠，“我还得等多久？”对方将钥匙环套在手指中转圈，他忍耐着别去提这样钥匙有多容易飞出去，掉在遥远的某块草堆里，他们这辈子也别想去找到。

微小的火苗在他心中燃起，他克制，反而烧得更旺。他从来没有这么愤怒过，他将这视作一项挑战。他昂起头扯开了自己的衬衫，露出锁骨和胸膛，他个子不高，平坦的腹部隐约有肌肉的痕迹。

“让我看看你，波兰人。”

他这次没再试图去纠正对方的错误，他直视着对方的眼睛，他们的距离越来越近，对方的容貌越来越清晰。他刚注意到对方左脸上的小伤疤，睫毛上粘着细沙。衬衫被从肩膀上褪下，他坚持着不向后退，对方的手指贴上他的腹部，他几乎忘记了呼吸。

他嗅到伏特加的气味。单纯而又浓郁。如同对方整个躯体散发出的强烈欲望。他的唇由于缺乏水分而干裂，呼出的气息烧得发烫。

“你听到音乐吗？没关系，你得动起来，你得扭腰，然后一切都好办了……”

对方的手放在他的腰上，摩挲着他赤裸的皮肤，说话时牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂。他的愤怒开始动摇起来，恐慌钻进他的心里，沉淀下去。

“你记得怎样出拳吧？那是一回事情……”对方的双手扶住他的腰，稍稍地用力，钥匙压进他的皮肤，“掌握住节奏就行。”他们的脸几乎贴在一起，对方略微离开他身体几分，他们的腰部依旧贴在一起，“想想豹子，波兰人，想一想豹子……”

毛糙的头发弄得他鼻子很痒，他让自己的腰腹顺着对方的行动而行动，先是左，然后是右。“没什么难的。”对方的手摸上他的皮带，他及时按住了对方，对方看着他笑了起来，他们的手握在一起，他将钥匙拨到自己手中，没有遇到反抗，他们的手指交缠在了一起，对方的唇干到没有滋味，他的也一样，他们只是不断地吻着对方。

“我不喜欢男人……”他的唇蹭着对方的唇，气息低低地回转。

“没人在乎。”他们的位置已经悄然调换，金红的光芒笼罩着对方的脸庞，莫名营造出温柔的感觉。

“那就好。”这一次他们用上了舌头和牙齿，还有口腔内每一寸空间，他听到不加掩饰的喘息，对方的，还有他自己的。他将对方放到车前盖上，金属的温度使对方发出一声轻哼，他将钥匙塞进裤子口袋中，放任对方致力于脱掉他的裤子，而他也在做同样的事情。

对方的手指沿着他的后脖紧绷的肌肉往下，“小可怜，你连做爱的时候都这么紧张么？”

“我以为我们只是打算性交。”

对方爆发出一阵大笑，由于肩胛骨与车前盖碰撞得不怎么舒服才停了下来，“我不打算和你性交，我打算和你做爱。”对方的舌尖舔过他的喉结，下到锁骨，划出湿润的曲线。

他必须得承认他现在舒服多了。

“我叫Miro，Miroslav Klose。”他努力着没有将自己的名字说得支离破碎，没有暴露身体的颤抖。

对方闭上了眼睛，又睁开，“Torsten，Torsten Frings。”


End file.
